Watch out Joey, Chandler Knows
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Joeys early days of showbiz are discovered by Chandler one night when he is home alone SLASH-DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ! Part one


Out of the six friends living in New York, Chandler Bing seemed to be the only one on time. Once a month they six would go out for the night, whether it be clubs, bars, fancy restaurants or even just the coffee house downstairs, 'Central Perk". Waiting in one of the recliners that sat in his and his roommate Joey's apartment, Chandler sat and looked at his watch. The girls across the hall said they'd be twenty minutes when he last checked, that was about five minutes ago. Chandler stood up, walked over to the closest mirror to check himself over one more time. Thinking about it, he wasn't overly impressed with his choice of tie. He walked towards the bathroom door and gave it three sharp knocks.

"Joe?"

It took a sec before the man on the other side of the door replied. "Yeah?"

"Have you any spare ties?"

"There might be a few on top of my drawers in my room, go see for yourself."

"Thanks Joe, appreciate it."

Just as Chandler turned to walk away, the sound of the running water from the shower filled the room. Chandler walked towards the other side of the apartment to Joeys room. When he opened the door, he was quite surprised that the room was actually tidy for once. Smiling to himself, Chandler walked towards the drawers. A total of two shabby looking ties sat on it. Chandler wasn't impressed with these choices and wondered where the rest of Joeys ties were, the ones he'd seen before that were sometimes the only decent thing his roommate wore. With the sound of the running shower still going, Chandler decided to take a quick look in the closet. Opening the doors, Chandler saw the usual plain clothing his roommate normally wore. He reached up to the shelf, feeling about with his hand, pulling a few ties towards him, though along with the ties came a few more bits and pieces. Chandler quickly picked the best of the ties before gathering everything that fell out back up on the shelf. Looking at the objects, the was a tie, a shoe and two video tapes. Chandler looked at the first labelled "Itchiban: Lipstick for men".

Chandler laughed to himself before placing it up on the shelf. He closed the closet doors, but as he turned to leave the room he saw the other tape on the ground. Chandler picked it up, this one was labelled "Stuff". Chandler was about to put it back into the closet when the squeaking nose of the shower turning off alerted him. He ran out of the room and towards his own bedroom, as he didn't want to be questioned about looking through his roommates private things. It was only when he got to his room that he realised the tape was still in his hand. It was too late to return it now, he could already hear Joey leaving the bathroom and returning to his room to get changed. Instead of creating an awkward situation with Joey, he simply hid the tape under his pillow and would return it sometime that Joey would be scoring with a girl at her place, giving him plenty of time to put it back.

Ten minutes later, everyone left the building to start the night out.

Chandler looked at his watch as he walked through the door to his apartment. 10:30PM.

"Is it that sad that im home this early on a Saturday night?" he asked himself. Home alone, Joey had gotten lucky with a waitress at the place the went to and was spending the night with her. It suddenly dawned on Chandler that he could return the tape now. He went to his room, undressed and changed into a white t-shirt and his purple boxer briefs. He put his clothes away into the wardrobe, walked over to his bed and retrieved the tape from under his pillow. He walked into the living room, tape in one hand, walking past a TV and Tape player. He stopped.

"What harm could it possibly do to watch it?" he thought. Looking around the apartment, he ran over to the door, locking it and sliding the chain lock into place. He ran back over to the TV and inserted the tape. He got comfortable on his reclining chair, grabbed the remote control and hit play.

The tape started, an unusual type of music began to play. It was clear to Chandler that this must be one of Joeys acting things that he didn't want to share with the others or him. Chandler continued to watch, laughing at his friend on screen, with some terrible acting. This must have been very early days for Joeys career.

Joey was walking about in a tank top and shorts. "Not his best choice of clothing" Chandler thought to himself. The tape continued, showing Joey going to open the front door of his stage home. Another man at the door, this one slightly taller, darker, and Chandler wasn't afraid to think he was handsome too. After some lame choices of dialogue, Chandlers jaw dropped as he saw his best friends, Joey Tribiani, totally making out with another man! Chandler couldn't help but watch, but wait? This couldn't just be some pathetic soap where Joey played a gay guy making out with another guy, this was a porno!

Joey Tribiani in a gay porno!

That wasn't the worst thing though, because as Chandler watched, his boxer briefs either miraculously shrunk or else he was getting hard at watching it!


End file.
